DESCRIPTION: The purpose of this project is to contribute to the development this candidate as an independent research scientist in the field of human communication disorders. The proposed research investigation will explore the efficacy of two intervention techniques, imitation and conversational recastin for use with children who are speakers of African American English (AAE). The subjects are 46 AAE-speaking children between 3 and 5 years of age who have be identified as specifically language impaired (SLI). The data obtained will contribute to our understanding of clinical management of language disorders i African American children who use AAE.